


I Can’t Do This Without You

by Skelele_Eleleks



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, no beta we die like men, one of the last chapters, second game spoilers, this scene made me sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelele_Eleleks/pseuds/Skelele_Eleleks
Summary: Hajime really was a fool. A pathetic excuse of a friend, barely even fit to be an ultimate. But… as he took sight of the warehouse he could only be filled with a singular aching thought. He was completely useless.
Kudos: 9





	I Can’t Do This Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a vent fic. I’m not new to writing fanfiction but this is the first of this sort of style I’m writing. There’s more coming in the future. I don’t recommend reading this till you finish the game because there are spoilers  
> *official spoiler warning*  
> ⚠️ Spoilers of Danganronpa 2 ⚠️
> 
> It’s a fic about the last ‘murder’ of the game. I didn’t put it under any ships considering the only ship is half-dead 😃  
> -Ske 😌

Hajime really was a fool. A pathetic excuse of a friend, barely even fit to be an ultimate. But… as he took sight of the warehouse he could only be filled with a singular aching thought. He was completely useless. 

Komaeda had been distant lately. Ever since that damned strawberry house, the whole dynamic had changed. Hajime SHOULD have noticed. But he was completely blindsided by so many other things. That was no excuse. 

As he saw Nagito’s lifeless body he stopped thinking. Fear and disbelief coursed through his veins and he trembled. For every death before this, he had screamed in terror. But now all he could muster was “...Komaeda?”

This… couldn’t be right. Where was that stupid smile, where was that rambling of hope and talent? It WASN’T right. This must be a trick or 

something, a lie- a setup. A plot to bring the traitor closer to breaking. 

But as monokuma appeared with his signature “a body has been discovered!” Hajime couldn’t deny the truth any longer. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he tried to back away and shut out the gruesome scene before him. What had happened? Hajime struggled to breathe as it felt like his lungs were collapsing on him, the smoky residue worsening it. 

He let out a strangled cry as he finally took in the sight before him, his face blanched and his whole body shaking. He could barely focus on anything in the room, only the ceasing panic that seemed to strangle him. 

“Komaeda...why? I- I can’t do this without you”

Hajime felt the others trying to shake him out of it but there was no stopping the growing feeling of hopelessness. He stepped closer, if only to try to make sense of what exactly he saw. 

Nagito’s body, a painting of agony, made Hajime sick. His skin was paler than he thought was possible. His expression was frozen in terror, it looked like a torturous way to die. Hajime couldn’t stop himself as he dropped to his knees, eyes blurring from the tears that formed. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. After the first trial he was wary of Nagito but never afraid. He was misguided and jaded through what life had taught him. But he thought that maybe with a friend, Nagito would change. 

But how did this happen? Was it his fault for not trying enough? It was as clear as day that Nagito must have set this up. But if he wanted to catch the traitor, why did he do this to himself? Why didn’t Hajime see this coming, was he really that awful of a friend? People had died and died and it felt like nothing was going to change. And now Hajime wasn’t even able to help one of his last remaining friends. What the hell was he even doing? He was nothing, a reserve course nobody. And he thought he could finally blend in. But it was only further from the truth. The truth was that no matter how hard he tried his efforts would fall flat. And he felt that maybe Nagito understood that. But now as he saw Komaeda painted with blood he saw that he would always be an outsider.


End file.
